No going back
by Who-Wouldn't-Waver-With-You
Summary: This used to be a oneshot romance with my character, Rose, but I've changed to a postDMC Sparrabeth. It might go somewhere, it depends on reviews! If you think it could go somewhere PLEASE REVIEW! There aren't really any spoilers, just so you know.


…He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his cabin, shut the door, quickly and, letting go of her wrist, turned on her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he hissed. "If you're seen you'll be caught!"

"I had to come. You know I could never go back to that sort of life, not after what I've seen. What I've done. Not anymore."

"You can't stay!"

"Why not?" she asked. He hesitated.

"Because…because…"

"Because I'm a woman?"

"You know that doesn't affect my judgement!"

"Then why?" She watched him. He looked away, then closed his eyes as though he didn't want to say anything.

"Because…because I couldn't live with myself if…if anything…happened to you." He winced even as he said it like the words hurt him. He looked back up at her, his face a mixture of defeat and pained defiance. "You mean too much to me."

"Jack -" She stared into his eyes. "-These feelings - Jack, I can't return them. Even if I wanted to, even if – even if I felt the same, I couldn't. I couldn't let myself."

"Why not?" he said, grabbing her by the arms and pushing her against a wall. She gasped and stared at him, startled by his strength. Her expression changed from brief shock to hopelessness. Her eyes glistened with unwilling tears. "Why not?" he repeated, barely whispering.

"It could never work. It just couldn't. You're a pirate and -"

"So are you." he finished for her. "One of the best I've ever known."

"It couldn't… It just couldn't…" Her voice broke and she choked on a sob, the tears now coursing down her face. He reached out and wiped them away.

"Let me be the judge of that." he said softly. Leaning forward he brushed her mouth with his for a moment. They parted briefly, then her lips met his again, lingering over their warm caress. Suddenly she felt a craving seize her and from that moment she knew she could never be without him. It was like there was a fire welling up in each of them, raging, consuming, surging up their throats. Their lips opened and the fires met in an explosion of emotions; happiness, love, passion and desire. They both felt apprehension fleeing from this wave of raw energy. And that was when she first tasted it, that taste that she could not live without, that she would never forget for the rest of her life. Sweet but not sugary, tart but not bitter. Just… perfect. Indescribably perfect. He held her in his arms. Felt her warmth. Stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. Let her taste flow over his tongue (see footnote). Felt her fire course through his veins. Gently caressed her figure with his fingers and feeling her shiver. She let her hand slide from the back of his neck and down his weathered but strong and muscular torso and then up his back, stopping just below his shoulder blades. Feeling him press closer at her subconscious command. A moment later she felt his lips leave hers, still slightly open, and kissed her many times along her cheek and neck to her ear where she heard him murmur,

"So it'll never work?"

She laughed and felt him grin against her cheek. She pulled back until their lips met once more, running one palm down his arm to his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she squeezed his hand. His mouth pressed harder on hers, intensifying the kiss. Suddenly he pulled away at the sound of footsteps. They stepped apart, minds racing for an excuse. She caught his eye and he nodded. She walked over to him and, as the door opened, slapped him.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" she shouted at him, "I don't hold with that sort of behaviour!" Then she glanced towards the door. A pirate stood in the open doorway, grinning at Jack, who was standing, holding his face.

"Whups, was I interrupting something?" He winked and left. The door shut behind him and they heard him sniggering as the footsteps receded. Then she ran to him.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!"

"It's no bother," he said, wincing, "Happens all the time. Well," he added, catching her expression, "used to, anyway. Good story, by the way, very believable."

(1). This is simply because they are kissing, NOTHING ELSE. Just wanted to add that because there's been some confusion over that point.


End file.
